


RWBYond Vale

by mediaocrity4



Series: RWBYond [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaocrity4/pseuds/mediaocrity4
Summary: Look beyond the veil. Tell me what you see. Monsters and madmen ruling the powers that be. For when Remnant is threatened, a guardian will rise. They'll watch her to her end. Or until darkness dies. OCs in supporting and villain roles. RubyxJaune becomes official in chapter 83. All characters play some role. Originally posted on fanfictionnet





	1. You expect to make it in a rinky-dink ship?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on a different site. It's still going on there, with sequels and spin offs and such but this main story is finished. I'm new to AO3, and decided to publish my story here, see if I can get more readers. Because of that, there will likely be multiple chapters a day, or whenever I feel like it. You will be getting better proofread versions than what's on the other site, as I re-read and fix grammatical and spelling issues and such.

Ruby laid down at the campfire her new team had set up for the night. She stared up at the stars replaying the events in her head. She hadn't been fast enough. Penny was dead. Pyrrha was dead. Ozpin was missing. Weiss whisked away to Atlas. Blake on the run, lord knows where. Yang had lost her right arm and with it any drive to do anything. Beacon was gone. The CCT was gone and with it, long range communications. Cinder was still at large, the only lead was that she had attended Haven academy. Tensions were at an all-time high. News spread slowly nowadays, but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the kingdoms started fighting again. Ruby and her companions had taken it upon themselves to go to Haven and do whatever it took to keep an all-out war from breaking out.

They dubbed themselves team RNJR, and Ruby couldn't be happier that Nora, Jaune and Ren had accepted her invite to come along. Even so, Ruby still felt like so many people were missing. Ruby had tried for months to cheer Yang up to no avail. Blake's wordless abandonment hit them hard. In the end Ruby thought it best to leave them behind. There was no need to get them involved if they weren't willing to find answers. Ruby hoped her father would understand. The fact that he hadn't caught up with them was proof that he did, at least on some level. It was just as Qrow said, she was destined to live the life of a warrior, and this was her war to win. No matter how far she had to go, no matter how much danger she put herself in, she'd fight to her last breath to keep from experiencing another loss. Maybe if she was finally able to protect someone she'd be able to sleep peacefully again.

That's not to say she never slept. But she often woke up from nightmares. But whereas others would be discouraged, or lose their minds over such things, Ruby was fueled by it. It's what kept her going. It's why she was there. She'd be damned if she just sat at home while the world crumbled around her. She knew the heroes journey was littered with tragedy but that made the happy endings all the sweeter.

The sun started to rise from the east signaling the end of her watch. She woke Nora up first, then Ren. She found out early on that her two companions were used to tragedy. To them, Pyrrha was just another… no… a last straw of friends and family they have lost. Jaune took her death the hardest. She had loved him and he was beginning to love her. Thankfully, Nora and Ren were there to pull him out of his depression. Now he was strong and confident that they wouldn't let her sacrifice go to waste. Ruby admired his resolve. He was the first person she contacted when she decided to go on, what may very well be a suicide mission. He had also supplied the boat they would use to get to Mistral. It was docked on the east coast of Patch. It would take another hour to walk there at the pace they had gone on the day before.

Jaune was the last to wake, having had the previous watch, and the team continued on their way making early morning small talk while Ren made some instant tea for them. Ruby thanked whatever god might be out there that Ren had the foresight to bring such provisions.

It didn't take them long to get to the docks, which were already packed with the hustle and bustle of fisherman and merchants fulfilling their early morning routines. When they arrived at the boat Ruby nearly laughed. 

"You expect us to travel all the way to Mistral in that?" Ruby said.

The boat was a small sail boat that was probably older than anyone they knew. The paint was faded, the wood chipped, the sail, though still in one piece, was yellow when it was obviously originally white.

"That's what I said!" Nora said joining in on the laughter.

"Actually you said that the boat was a perfect match for him." Ren corrected. "He took offense to that." Jaune was noticeably displeased with their having fun at his expense.

"Well Sorry my family didn't have a better boat available that I knew how to use." Jaune huffed.

"It's…fine." Ruby started. "We can take it to Vale and maybe find someone who can take us to Mistral from there."

"Hey, she might not look pretty but she has it where it counts." Jaune defended.

"Well, the waters to Mistral are deadly. Plus, I don't know if we could pack enough food for the trip." Ruby stated.

"We can eat fish. I have nets and other fishing supplies in there." Jaune still defended.

"Hey kids, what are doing with a boat like that?" A voice called out. He was tall, a little taller than Jaune, with a lithe build. He wore a blue trench coat with light green trim. His navy blue hair combed back and styled in the front. His sky blue eyes were focused and inquisitive. The handle to a large broadsword could be seen from behind his left shoulder. Ruby guessed him to be in his early twenties. There was something she recognized about him.

"We're going on a trip to somewhere pretty far away." Jaune answered. The stranger put his hand on his chin.

"You expect to make it in a rinky-dink ship?" The stranger asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? The ship isn’t that bad, is it?" Jaune said more to himself than anyone around him.

"Probably because it's a good question." The stranger answered. "And I would know. I've been on these seas my entire life." The stranger but his foot-clad in a dark blue boot-on to a crate and put his elbow to his knee. "Haven, is a long way away. And the Grimm of the sea are not to be taken lightly, especially for couple sophomore Beacon students."

"How do you know where we are going?” Nora shot out. “For that matter, how do you know we're from Beacon" 

"It's my business to know potential clients. Besides, the Vytal Festival is televised. My name is Rio Azul, sea-huntsman extraordinaire and recent graduate of Beacon Academy.”


	2. Do you really think he can hide you away as a receptionist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've posted this whole story before, I'm not going to bother as much with authors notes or whatever. But know this, I value your opinion, and it's the main reason I'm re-releasing this story. So if you will, give kudos or comments, they are much appreciated.

Weiss was miserable and everything was a mess. Beacon was gone. Vale was under wraps with Ironwood standing in as its protector with Ozpin still missing. The Atlas council wanted to march up to Mistral and demand answers. Winter had taken Ironwod's place as the leader of the military standing in Atlas. She was currently busy convincing the council from going to war which appeared to be a full time job. Luckily Winter could be persuasive. It's probably why Ironwood put her in charge. She had garnered a reputation, that now when people talked about her, they didn't talk about the estranged daughter of Sturm Schnee. They didn't talk about her as part of the richest family in all of remnant, no, that was Weiss. When they talked about Winter they talked about Atlas Specialist, who graduated from the academy with the highest marks the school had seen in its 80-year history. People thought she was perfect. Weiss thought she was perfect. She was beautiful, cunning, and powerful. At the age of 23 she was able to hold court with council members, stand shoulder to shoulder with headmasters and go toe-to-toe with legendary huntsmen. But Weiss wasn't Winter.

Weiss was cold and alone. Blake was gone, didn't even say a word. Yang and Ruby were back home on Patch so at least they'd be safe. Neptune and his team had gone back to Haven, as one of the few teams who were at ground zero they had a lot of responsibility. The CCT was down and although communication hadn't stopped, it was much slower. Too slow to keep rumors from spreading within kingdoms. Too slow to explain to everyone what had happened before they made up their own theories about the events. And now the fact that Ironwood was still in Vale with his forces, gave credence to the rumor that Vale really was under occupation and the story about the hackers from Mistral was fluff to keep Atlas from going to war with Vacuo. It also didn't help that the council held Haven responsible for the current state of affairs.

Team FNKI had helped. At least half their members were there to see what happened. Weiss actually found herself conversing with the eccentric team quite often these days. That was as long as she wasn't working as her father's receptionist. She wondered if this is what Winter feared. Winter was the original heiress. After her first year at the academy Father cut her off from her allowance. Winter didn't need his money. She developed a taste for simpler things that came with a military lifestyle. After her second year he forbid the sisters from contacting each other. It was at this time that he began parading Weiss around as his "favored daughter." After Winter’s third year, he publically denied her the SDC. She didn't care, she was exploring the world and becoming stronger. She never cared for the SDC or the life of a business owner. After her final year when she officially joined the military, Father was furious and powerless. Winter had made her own path. Weiss desired to follow it as a huntress, to get out of her father's shadow and claim the freedom she craved. A freedom even greater than the one Winter had achieved. Weiss would take over the company one day. It was still in the legislature that if a Schnee is eligible to take over the company following the previous owner's death or retirement they have every right to take control. Weiss and Winter both knew about this clause and agreed to give Weiss control when the time came. Speak of the devil.

"Winter?" Weiss said burying her enthusiasm. Winter had come to the SDC in full military gear. At her side was a woman wearing a white cloak with red and green trimming on every seam of her outfit. Her hood was down revealing blonde shoulder length hair framing her face and dark green eyes the color of pines.

"Hello Weiss, I have some words for father. Is he in his office?"

"Yes, he's on lunch break right now."

"Perfect, I think I'll surprise him." She then turned and gestured to her companion. "This is Natalie Blanche. She's a Huntress, Atlas born Beacon graduate. She has something to discuss with you." Winter then took her leave turning back just for a second to gaze sadly at her sister.

"Pleased to meet you Weiss." Natalie said with a polite smile.

"So what is it you want to discuss?"

"Oh nothing much, just that war is inevitable, your leader is going to get herself killed, and I was sent here to bring you to Mistral so that you can help us prevent what happened at Beacon from happening at Haven." The news shocked Weiss more than anything. 

"What?"

"Oh sorry to just drop a bomb on you like that but I find it's better to rip Band-Aid's off quickly."

"That was not a Band-Aid. And what do you mean about Ruby? Is she in trouble?"

"Not at the moment. But according to operation Gold Standard, we have about three months left before everything goes to hell…again."

"What's operation Gold Standard? Why are you here for me? Where's Ruby?"

"I'll explain later. We're collecting all the students that were at Beacon during the crisis. Probably out on the ocean by now."

"Is she safe?"

"Safe is always a relative term in Remnant. I don't know who all is with her but I know who they sent to look after her. She's in as good of hands as possible."

"Who's they?"

"General Ironwood, some guy named Branwen, headmaster Felix of Shade and of course Ozpin about 20 minutes before he went missing." Weiss was so excited by this but curved her enthusiasm with a frown. 

"I can't, my father won't let me do anything except work and study." She said bitterly

"Do you really think he can hide you away as a receptionist?”

“Umm…”

“Winter is convincing him right now that this is the best course of action. We'll leave in one week. If you have any friends that can fight, I advise you to bring them along."


	3. Do you think running is going to protect them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a run in with a huntsman who sends her on the path to Mistral

Chapter 3: Do you think running is going to protect them?

Blake was running on the rooftops of Vale circling around the edge of the city. As she gazed at the remains of Beacon and the Dragon frozen on top of its tower, a tear came to her eye. She was always a loner but for the first time in her life she felt truly alone. Adam had been the one constant in her life growing up and now he was a monster determined to destroy everything she held dear. 

When she was accepted into Beacon, and put on Team RWBY, she did so with a plan. A plan to improve her standing, become a hero and use that as a platform for Faunas’ rights. How she was going to do that, she didn't know and now that Beacon was destroyed, with the efforts of a man she once loved no less, her dreams seemed forever gone. 

How did it happen? One moment she was lying there feeling miserable at what Adam had done to her and her partner, praying that Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha would be ok. The next there was a flash of white light coming from the tower. The next Jaune, who minutes earlier had called Nora to tell his teammates he was fine but Pyrrha was still in danger, walked in wondering what had happened. A few minutes later they walked in. Yang's uncle Qrow carrying a nigh comatose Ruby on his back and holding Ozpin's cane in his hand. Weiss was next to them but she seemed exhausted, like she was barely there. She kept on staring at what she had in her hand. It was Pyrrha's tiara. She handed it to Jaune apologizing that they weren't fast enough. As Jaune and his team mourned, Weiss sat in between Ruby and Yang not so silently praying that they'd be alright. Qrow explained what happened, though he didn't explain what that light was. All that mattered was that Beacon had fallen but Vale was safe thanks to Ruby.

Blake knew then and there that nowhere was safe. The best she could do was to leave, try to take and keep Adam’s attention away from her friends. It was the least she could do. They had enough problems without being in the cross hairs of her past. Sun had tried to stop her. She couldn't blame him, he had sound reasoning. It's better to stand and fight than to run. But that's not who Blake is. 

She tried and it didn't work. She tried with Weiss and it almost led to the team falling apart. She tried with Adam and it got her stabbed and cost Yang her dominate arm. She was a runner; Adam was right about that. But that's what made her and Yang such great partners, offense and defense. It's what made her and Sun such great, whatever they were. It's what made her such a great mediator with Ruby. The younger girl running with reckless abandon and Blake wanting to be more cautious.

She was so tied up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice, until the last moment, that a kick was heading straight toward her. She dodged just in time to see the man. She recognized him from some rallies and school events. He was a student who graduated Beacon the same semester that the tournament capped off. He was a bird Faunus with an eagle beak in place of his nose. He wore white robes with gold trim and wide loose fitting sleeves. He wore gold colored sandals and loose fitting white pants matching his top. He had brown hair tied in a top knot complementing his olive complexion.

"Quick on the dodge, just like the file said." He said as he composed himself. A trace of cynicism in his voice.

"Who are you?" Blake yelled across the rooftop readying her weapon.

"An ally; if you so choose." He said pulling out several manila folders. "My name is August Gold." One of the folders was a full file on her life and time at Beacon. There were also some things from before then, that Blake assumed no one outside the White Fang would know. He tossed it to the ground papers and pictures splaying on the rooftop. Blake started backing away ready to jump if the situation became undesirable. "Don't, run you'll just make it harder on yourself and prolong the inevitable." His tone of voice was like Adam’s all those years ago only there was less spite and more just general annoyance. Almost like he had no desire to be there but was going to do his best anyway.

"Where'd you get these?" Blake asked gesturing to the photos but never taking her eyes off August.

"It's frustrating really. What the powers that be know and act like they're not doing anything about."

"Ozpin knew?"

"He had his suspicions. It's actually a third party who provided your file with the more…sensitive information."

"Who?"

"I'm legally obliged to tell you that it's none of your business…not yet anyway."

"Anyone I know?"

"I seriously doubt that. But it is a small world with lots of people. Anything is possible."

"Why me?"

"Honestly, haven't a clue. All I know is that someone hired my team to get your team safely to Mistral. Don't bother asking why. Use a little common sense."

"Why would I go to Mistral; why would they go to Mistral?"

"You tell me. My partner said that Ruby Rose and a couple others were already looking for passage to Mistral by the time he made contact."

"Was Yang with her?"

"No, it was the remains of Team JNPR." That's a relief. At least she's not alone and Yang is still safe with her father. 

You guys got it covered, so why would I go?"

"Do you know where Adam Taurus is?" Blake remained silent. She didn't. "He's on his way to Mistral right now. The people he's allied with, they are going to come after Ruby for throwing a wrench in their plans." He began walking toward her. 

“No, they can’t.”

"Do you think running is going to protect them?" He was now standing over her. A pit rising in her stomach. 

“Adam wants me.”

"If they were to run too they might stay safe. But they're going right back into the fire. It's time to grow up Ms. Belladonna. Come with me now or risk having your friends lost to you while you are stuck in this city, powerless."

"Alright." The pit was gone and for the first time since celebrating Sun's doubles victory, she felt good about herself. "When do we start?"

"The train leaves Forever Fall Station at dawn."


	4. Are you really just going to mope around?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets a visitor baring gifts.

Yang had given up. What's the point in chasing people if they just keep leaving you? Her own mother left her when she was barely a week old. Her adoptive mother, the only woman who ever loved her, was dead. Her best friend, the one she shared her darkest secrets with, ran away. Her sister was off on what could either be a wild goose chase or a suicide mission. Her dad was a nervous wreck…again. He had stayed with Yang and opted to let Qrow handle things. Qrow had, in a way, become the new Ozpin, keeping what gears that hadn't been removed moving. 

Yang could hear her dad praying at her bed side sometimes when he thought she was sleeping. He prayed that Ruby would be safe, that she wouldn't suffer the same fate as her mother. He tried to get Yang motivated but without her dominate arm, Yang felt hopeless. She couldn't protect them. She couldn't even protect herself.

Blake was gone. Everyone else she understood, save her mother, and even she apparently left to no surprise to her brother. Qrow had told her while she was in bed that when Raven left, everyone took it hard. But they also knew that Yang, and giving her a good home, was the only reason she had stayed as long as she did. She had tried to leave before but came back just to go through with the pregnancy with her old team. Tai had hoped that she would change her mind and stay and for a while it looked like she was going to. But she left and everyone moved on. She had her reasons, just like she had her reasons for staying in contact with Qrow and not the others. Because they were twins, they were the only consistent thing they had for a long time. And they both had mutually beneficial goals for the Kingdoms. Qrow wouldn't go into detail but he reassured Yang that Raven, despite the similarities in attire and fighting style, was not responsible for the actions of the man who forced her to become a lefty. 

Yang knew he was from Blake's past. She just wanted answers more than anything. She wanted to know the reason people left her. That's why she couldn't get worked up about Ruby. The entire time Ruby was comatose, Yang knew she'd go run off to the fight as soon as she recovered. And Yang knew why, she understood Ruby, maybe even more so than Ruby herself. Ruby was destined for the life of a hero and Yang couldn't be any prouder that the fall of Beacon hadn't discouraged her little sister. Instead it only strengthened her resolve to be a hero.

While in this thought someone came into the door. He had greasy fiery red hair, a pale face plastered with freckles. He wore goggles concealing his eyes. He wore engineer garbs and had a large metallic briefcase in one hand and the other was fidgeting around with a dial on the right side of his goggles as if he were scrolling through something. Yang recognized him. Rubrum Snappes was a native to Patch, the son of the local blacksmith. He was a huntsman, a part of the most recent graduating class.

"Hello Yang." He said with his squeaky voice.

"Hey Rubrum." She said flatly.

"So…I'm just going to get to work." He opened his case and starting pulling out machine parts. "Get up."

"Why?"

"Because you need to start exercising before I can help you."

"Help me?" There was no answer. He was putting something together and was focused on his work.

"Are you really just going to mope around?" He said in a flustered stammer when he noticed she hadn't gotten up. He wiped some grease from his forehead. 

“What else is there to do?”

"Look, I was sent here to give you a robot arm, one of my own design." He said with more confidence and pride than he had said anything else. "So that I can bring you to Mistral. Why? I don't know, just following orders."

"Who sent you?"

"Your uncle mostly. A couple other people really want to help your sister on her mission and they thought the best way for that was to get her old team together. We got about three months before a meeting in Haven where we have it on good authority, our enemy will show up." He set the tools down. "At least that's my guess."

"Do you think you can really help me?"

"By the time I'm done you're going to be glad you were disarmed." She glared at him eyes turning red for a moment. "Sorry, I read that you had a penchant for puns."

"Time and a place Rubrum."

"I'll take note."

"What about Blake?"

"My team leader is dealing with her. My other teammates are with the others helping them get to their destination." Yang got up and started doing one arm push-ups. 

"Well if everyone is going to be there, I can't let them just leave me behind."

"That's my girl." Tai said quietly from just outside the door frame. You kick her down she gets up even if she needs a little time and hope. He stepped into the room. "Once you're done with your warm up and Rubrum fits you with that machine arm. It'll be time to train. We got three months and a real enemy so I won't be holding back like I did when you were a kid.”

"And I brought some devices that may speed things along as well."

"Thanks dad, you too Rubrum." Yang kept going, she wasn't going to let anyone leave her behind again.


	5. Chapter 5: Have you ever seen something so calm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a conversation with Rio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in RWBYond, Haven is the name of the school and capital city of Mistral. Same thing goes for Atlas back in the day.

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Rio had been away from Patch for almost two months now. Ruby didn't know why Rio was so keen on taking his time. They could have easily commandeered an airship from Vale. Ironwood had taken charge over there and would undoubtedly help. Jaune had suggested that Rio was working per another's schedule. 

It was obvious that their meeting was not a coincidence. Rio knew what they were up to and had taken it upon himself to see their mission through. Or perhaps he was sent, by Qrow or Ironwood or even maybe, hopefully, Ozpin. But when they only stopped into Vale long enough to get supplies for their journey it seemed to discredit this notion. Nora had asked Rio what his motivation was but the huntsman's response was always vague. When Jaune asked him why they were traveling by sea he did give an honest answer.

The only way to get from Vale to Mistral was by air or by sea. Air was quicker, more expensive by the hour but far fewer hours. They were also safer. There were fewer Grimm that could fly than swim. But for an experienced Sea Grimm specialist like Rio, swimming Grimm were easier to deal with. Also, as Ruby knew from experience, fighting on an airship was tricky, much trickier than fighting on a boat. In short, with Rio on board, nothing the in seas between the kingdoms could even pose a threat. If they were on an airship, only Ruby and Nora would be effective due to their range and power. 

While battling a hydra, Rio had had revealed his semblance was aqua-kinesis. And not only could he move water with his mind; he could do it at such great speeds and pressures that the water cut through just about anything. Much to the younger students’ amazement.

What made Rio's elusiveness frustrating is that he seemed rather pleased with himself and the company he had. He never went out of his way to talk to them but he didn't push them away either. Any time they'd talk he'd listen. Anytime they asked a question he'd answer. But if it had to do with the reasoning behind their partnership, he'd make something up, dodge the question and change the subject without missing a beat and without the others noticing half the time.

Ruby was going to try one more time but this time she was going to ask what they were going to do once they arrived in Haven. She spotted him leaning against the bow of the ship gazing out into the sunrise.

"Hey," Ruby said.

"Morning Ruby." Rio responded.

"We’re getting close to Haven, aren’t we?"

"Yep. We'll be there in a few days."

"What then?"

"I don't know." He said with a shrug. "Guess it's up to you guys. I'm going to hang around for a few weeks just because Haven is lovely this time of year. I suggest you go to the academy and meet with Headmaster April." Finally, she was making headway. "The rest is up to you." 

Really? All that and she was just going to wing it. All the putting up with Nora's hyper tendencies and Jaune's sea sickness and there wasn't some kind of plan. Ruby didn't buy it. Maybe Rio was lying or maybe his part in the plan ended when they got to Haven.

Just at that moment a crow flew down and dropped a bag into Rio's hand. It flew on his shoulder as he handed it a note and it flew off. Rio dug into the bag and pulled out an Apple and tossed it to Ruby before taking one for himself. 

"Eat up, it’s been awhile since any of us have had fruit and we wouldn't want scurvy to set in."

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Lack of vitamin c is a problem…"

"I know what scurvy is. I want to know what was up with that bird."

"Oh. Well… with the CCT down we huntsmen have had to use more primitive means to keep in touch. Sea Huntsmen still use these means since we rarely got a signal out here anyway. And radio transmissions only go so far."

"That's cool.” Ruby smiled. “So, what did you give the bird?"

"That particular bird's arrival meant that my partner is ready to meet me in Haven. It's nothing to concern yourself with right now." He stood there gazing out to sea. 

“What are you thinking?” Ruby inquired.

"Have you ever seen something so calm?" Rio sighed.

"Sometimes in Patch, especially in Spring, things can be calm like this. I don't think I like being out at sea very much though. Staring around with nothing but water as far as the eye can see…. kind of makes me anxious."

"I can relate. Water this calm can be boring. I personally prefer rafting on rivers. But when the sea gets going it can get too exciting." He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "You should enjoy this while it lasts. Once we get to Haven you got a lot on your plate to deal with. Get your friends while you're at it, they should enjoy this calm sunrise as well."

"Ya, I'll do that." She was a little frustrated at the notion. She'd rather let the others sleep, especially Jaune. She got what she came for, or at least as much as she was going to get. But maybe he's right she should enjoy the calm while it lasts. Maybe that's what Ozpin meant at the dance. If only she had taken his advice. She could have danced with Jaune, because she can’t picture herself having danced with any of the other boys. She should have danced with Penny or even Pyrrha. That way she'd have more fond memories of them to replace the ones where she watched them die.


	6. Why be a huntress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss talks about her motivation and goals.

Weiss sat in a luxurious seat in the councilor ship. Air travel could be so boring sometimes. There was no scenery to gaze at. There wasn't much to do aside from maybe reading inside the ship. Aside from the occasional Nevermore or Griffon attack there wasn't a lot of excitement either, which Weiss was ok with. Beacon had presented her with enough excitement for a while. So she just sat back in her chair and opted to pass the time with a nap.

She wasn't alone on the ship. There were also several representatives of the Atlas security council, a few scientists, the crew, and enough security guards to make them feel safe. But Weiss had no desire to converse with them. The only one she could relate to was the ship’s resident huntress, Natalie Blanche, who kept herself busy in the councilors chambers as their body guard, on top of their usual body guards. She would occasionally come and share small talk with Weiss, usually about her friends and family. 

Weiss was thankful team FNKI had joined her, granted it didn't take a lot of convincing. It was either join the security detail for the councilor ship or join Winter's regiment defending the kingdom. They were apparently looking for any excuse to leave Atlas. They were currently entertaining the other passengers with a small concert. Flynt Coal with his trumpet, Neon Katt singing and playing base, Kessler Crane on drums and Iris Macase on guitar. It wasn't really Weiss' cup of coffee but she had listened to them plenty. They had taken her out on her 18th birthday and played for her. It was the first time she met the other half of the team and…well…they were definitely a team. They even got her to sing with them. It was the highlight of the season she spent in her father's shadow and she'd love to sing with them again. But she wanted her friends to hear them, particularly Yang but especially Ruby. Blake too, but Blake probably wouldn't like it as much. But for now, she let the older team jam while she dozed off for a while.

She dreamed about that thing again, the sludge of a Grimm that hid away in a giant suit of armor. Her father made her fight it and fight it she did. She won but not without taking damage, the scar on her eye was a permanent reminder of that. It was the last straw; she had been a bit rebellious up to that point. She disapproved of her father cutting Winter off from the family. She had disapproved of him letting the White Fang control his mood. She had disapproved of him letting the tabloids call him a monster. But when he nearly sent her to her death as part of a test she started to understand. 

He wanted to make her strong. He succeeded. She was going to be a huntress even if it broke her as it almost did during the Battle of Beacon. Knowing that the strongest fighter she knew, a girl she had considered a friend, had died. It didn't matter if you train your entire life to fight, didn't matter what family you descended from, everyone dies and if you were going to be a huntress, it was probably going to come at the hands of a Grimm or those who use the Grimm for their own gain.

Tragedies like that build character and if not for the chaos that unfolded at beacon she wouldn't be as strong as she was now. She had finally summoned. In the months since, she has practiced doing it again. She was getting consistent at summoning the giant armor's arm for a single swing but that's it. The thought of her summoning stirred her awake. Natalie was sitting across from her.

"Your friends are pretty good." She said.

"Not really my style." Weiss rebutted. “So what’s up?”

"We're about half way there, beyond the point of no return." Natalie answered.

"I don't plan on returning for a long time. Even if I have to run." A silence fell over the room.

"Is that why you enrolled in Beacon?" Natalie broke the silence.

"I guess." Weiss hadn't thought about this since Doctor Oobleck questioned her at Mountain Glenn. "I want to be different from my dad. I want to take over the company but I want to do it my way. I need freedom for that."

"Why be a huntress?" Natalie asked.

"Huntresses are seen as the strongest, most noble warriors in the world."

"Your father is also technically a huntsman." Natalie said. 

"He did his four years in Atlas than went straight into business. He never lived the life of a huntsman."

"That life is dangerous though."

"I know. I know that now. But when I become a huntress and become respected for who I am instead of who my father is, that is when I'll take over the SDC. And I'm going to make big changes."

"Like what?"

"Well I have plenty of time to figure that out." Weiss sighed. "Why did you want to be a huntress?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to be like this guy who would stop by my home town every year. He would defend us and bring us presents. He was a huntsman and I idolized him."

"I guess that's fine." Weiss than leaned her head back and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Why not wear a mask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August discusses his goals with Blake

Blake was quickly learning that August Gold does not like taking time with things. They were currently on a train heading from Portus to Haven. Before that they were in Liverpool on the east coast of Vale. There, they met up with August friend Maddie who drove them to Portus in her personal jump jet. Before that they took the train from Forever Fall to Liverpool. Overall the journey that should take them at least two weeks had only been a few days.

It was nice to see the trains were still running. Statistically they were the second fastest and the safest way to travel. August was apparently on a deadline and wanted as few detours as possible. He had explained that many of the people who were at the fall of Beacon were being brought to Mistral for whatever reason. The only other thing August knew for certain was that there was to be a peace conference in just a few more days. From there, he could assume that the peace talk would be the enemies target. Any disruption of this meeting could end badly for everyone.

August kept a tight lip, or a tight beak, about anything. He was only told to say what was necessary to get her to come along quietly. He wasn't one for small talk and spent most of the train ride meditating in his chair. Though he did at one point ask about Adam, namely where he got the idea for the mask. Blake didn't know, Adam started wearing the mask when he was 12, Blake was still a naïve little girl at the time. August wasn't satisfied but he left it as it was.

"There is just one thing I'd like to know about you." He said opening up his posture and leaning closer to her. "I get why you wear a bow. I think it's cowardly but I can see why someone with your past would wear it. I also know that the bow means more to you than just a disguise." He said gesturing to the files yet again.

“You are correct.” Blake said. The bow was a memento of her family, her past before she started running.

"Why not wear a mask?" August asked.

"The mask represented everything I grew to hate about the White Fang."

"Yes but you said yourself that it wasn't always that way. You would have been 12 when Adam was 16 and took over the White Fang's security. That's when enforcers started wearing masks and the White Fang started turning to more drastic measures. That was almost 6 years ago. Adam had already been wearing the mask for 4 years before you decided to leave."

"Masks draw unnecessary attention.” Blake said after a moment of thought.  “Plus, Adam said I didn't need it. He said I didn't deserve to be seen as a monster like him." She remembered he put it a bit more romantically than that but she wasn't about to let that secret out.

"Isn't that sweet. How long have you known him?"

"Ever since I was a little girl holding up a sign of protest for the first time. Why do you want to know about Adam?" Blake wasn’t comfortable with this conversation.

"I don't have to tell you but I will. I'm sick of hearing people call him the strongest Faunas. A whole generation of people, people like your Schnee friend are growing up to hate and fear the Faunas because of him. In short I'm going to put him in his place."

"You can't! He's too strong."

"For you and your blonde friend. I've trained my entire life to be the strongest and when I beat him he'll start losing followers. That is the price of using strength and intimidation to inspire. As soon as someone supplants you, you can't ever come back."

"He's more than just muscle."

"And yet the woman he claims to love; a girl he's known for 14 years ran."

"I did what I thought was right."

"As will they, given the opportunity. The problem is that they think they are in the right."

"They're misguided, that's why I want to be a huntress. I want to show them the better way."

"Is there though? I don't hate the White Fang; I don't hate the measures that they take. I don't like how their plans result in the death of innocents. But what I really don't like is why."

"We were tired of being pushed around."

"At first yes but that's not the truth beyond the truth." August leaned back.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business. Maybe when you’re older you'll be let in on Adam's dirty little secret. His heart might have been in the right place but it was always personal. You were just the straw that broke the bulls back. Adam is incapable of keeping his eyes on the big picture."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"If you didn't come when you did, that was going to be the next thing I say."

"So, how do you know so much?"

"Perks of being a huntsman and a leader." He then stayed silent the rest of the trip. Blake pondered on what he had said. Was it possible Adam's protest were some kind of personal vendetta. And more importantly does that change who she thought he was. After all, she didn't exactly have room to talk.


	8. How's the new arm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang trains with Tai. They get news from Qrow.

Chapter 8: How's the new arm?

Every fiber in Yang's being was on fire. Every muscle felt sore and ached at every movement. Her body had been drenched in sweat for so long that her semblance had long evaporated every sweat gland in her body. Even the water bottle strapped to her side offered little help to her current state. She was burning through water faster than she could use it. Her precious hair felt grimy from the caked on sweat and dirt. The machine that had taken the place of her arm creaked from the prolong use. The point where metal and wires met flesh and nerve burned like hell. But Yang pushed forward. 

Sometimes bad things just happened. There wasn't anything she could do about it. But sometimes good things just happened too and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Her dad's guard had been broken and she wanted to finish this spar. But her old man didn't seem anywhere near as winded as her and he managed to recover faster than Yang's aching legs could move. He had won again. But she was so close to landing the deciding blow.

"Take five kiddo." He said affectionately. Yang then collapsed face down in the dirt. "Make that ten." He said with a chuckle. 

She responded with a groan and a shaky thumb up. They had been going at this all day…no…all week. They had been training non-stop ever since she got her new arm and went through the rudimentary procedures of adjusting to the state-of-the-art prosthesis. It took her weeks just to be able to tie her shoes and use utensils with it. It really sucked sleeping with it. It was cumbersome and cold. Rubrum had given her a special glove to wrap the arm in when she slept. It helped with the cold but she was still adjusting to how lumpy the arm felt even through the glove.

But it's combat advantages could clearly be seen. Even when her aura was at zero it wouldn't break easily. Ember Celica fit right into the design as well. Rubrum did a good job incorporating her blueprints and specs into her arm. It was like a permanent Ember Celica right there attached to her mechanical arm. And it was easy to remove for maintenance, not as easy as her left gauntlet but manageable and quick so she could take it off before bed. If only she could do it to her entire arm mount. Luckily it was able to work in tandem with her aura. It also didn't feel pain or anything beyond rudimentary pressure. Which on one hand, probably her left, was sad because she wouldn't be able to use her right arm to feel her hair, or clothes or anything really. On the other hand, it wouldn't feel pain. She could fight harder and longer than ever all without worrying about hurting her right arm. Although Rubrum did say to be careful, these things aren't exactly easy to fix.

“God I’m sweaty.” She said as she shuffled onto her bottom and finished her water bottle just in time for her dad to get back with a new bottle. He handed it to her and took a seat. 

"You're getting good." He said.

"Sure it's not just you being old and rusty."

"Hey I'm not that old. And I'm not rusty anymore. Maybe a few months ago before I started doing missions again but all the rust is knocked off."

"Sure it is dad, that's why I almost beat you that time."

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. You're still a while away from being able to actually beat me in an all-out fight."

"I don't know. Hey Rubrum!" She called out to the young huntsman currently sitting under a tree observing. "You think my dad's all talk or do you think he really is that much better than me?"

"I'm not much of a fighter so it's hard for me to say. I can say professor Xiao Long's service record is most impressive. He's beaten every other brawler to come his way." Rubrum said spinning the dial on his goggles some more.

"See, told you." Her dad said.

"But his sparring record at beacon was actually barely above average." Rubrum added. Tai did a double take at that remark as Yang burst out laughing.

"Where'd you get those records?" Tai said embarrassed.

"Qrow gave them to me. He said it might help with Yang's training."

"I swear when I see him I'm going to..." Tai started.

"Do what Tai?" A certain voice interrupted. Qrow was sitting in the tree above Tai and Yang.

"How long have you been there?" Tai said.

"About the time you started talking about your missions." Rubrum answered.

"You knew?" Tai said shocked.

"Well yeah he's kind of right in front of me." Rubrum said. Qrow dropped down and Yang got up and gave him a hug.

"How's the new arm?" He asked.

"It's working good Uncle Qrow. Thank you." She knew Qrow was involved with getting her the new arm. "Where have you been?" She asked. Tai gave him a disapproving look.

"I was tailing Ruby. She's safe right now but she arrives in Haven tomorrow."

"You just left her?” Tai said angrily. “I thought you went to look after her."

"She's got plenty of help for now. The huntsman she's with is incredibly powerful."

"Told you Yang.” Rubrum said. “Rio is the most capable person for the job." 

"That's not all though." Qrow said. He paused a moment gathering his thoughts. "I had to meet up with Raven."

"What!" Yang and Tai screamed in rage together. Yang's eyes flashed red for a second.

"You both know that I still hear from her every once and a while, always on her terms. But with everything that's happened I needed to find her. Luckily she found me shortly after I left to find out what happened. I told her to meet up with me soon. I needed something from her."

"Is she with you now?" Yang said hopeful.

"No, of course not. She has other things she's doing. But she said she will meet up with us if things get bad in Haven. It was actually a lot easier to convince her of that than what I actually needed." 

“What do you mean? Yang’s voice was pained. 

"Look firecracker, your mom is dangerous. Not so much because of who she is as much as who and what she's involved in. That is who I actually needed, your mother just made it easier." He then pulled out a pair of monocles, one was his symbol the other was a mirrored version, Raven's symbol. He put them together forming spectacles and put them on. He then extended his weapon into its scythe mode and swung at the open air. A portal appeared where he had swung.

"That's…" Yang said mouth wide.

"So this is how she kept a step ahead of us." Tai said.

"Fascinating." Rubrum said as he pressed a button on his goggles.

"This leads back to the house. We need to pack our things. By nightfall we'll be in Haven."


	9. Who's Taking the Lead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder meets with Salem and the other leaders of their organization to discuss the next phase of their plans.

Cinder made her way through the dimly lit corridor of the ancient fortress. Mercury and Emerald were at her side just behind her. They had a meeting to attend and this was the best place to do it. Few people even knew this place existed, let alone knew that it was the favored meeting place and home of the most dangerous person in Remnant. Cinder had been staying here since the fall of Beacon, just as she did as a little girl. Cinder had been furious. She had been so close to achieving her goal. So close to having Beacon tower under her control and now it was a wild land. No one, save for Salem herself, would last more than a minute there. The Grimm, which would have stayed under her control so long as the Dragon stayed were now wandering the halls of the once great school, devoid of reason. The Dragon was petrified and now only served as a magnet for every Grimm in Vale. Cinder had planned for the city’s fall and now the city was stable. It was only a matter of time before the majority began believing the stories survivors were telling. Only a matter of time before the kingdoms once again united under one cause.

So then why was Salem so calm? Was there something she wasn't saying? Perhaps she hadn't expected that Cinder would even make it as far as she did. After all, Salem's plan was simply for Cinder to be the Fall Maiden and spread chaos wherever she saw fit. Other than that, she had left Cinder to her own devices. Perhaps any rage that Salem could have had at Cinder and her plans was quenched when Cinder sent Ozpin packing. Cinder knew there was some bad blood there, she just didn't know how much. Salem practically laughed when Cinder apologized for allowing Ozpin to escape. It was clear that when Ozpin fell for good, Salem wanted the satisfaction herself.

Cinder opened the double doors leading to the dining hall. It was candle lit, a little brighter than the hallways. A pinkish light from the massive crystal deposits outside came in through the windows. Directly in front of her, at the far end of the table was Salem. The table was arranged with chairs lining the sides. Directly behind and to the sides of each chair were two other chairs for the escorts. To Salem's right was Tobi in his usual black hooded cloak and skull-mask. To his sides was a large man in a light-blue cloak folded up to conceal his face, and a raven-haired girl with a cloth over her eyes wearing a skirt and sweater vest with a loose red tie. The large man had a giant weapon almost as tall as his body and the girl brandished a katana loosely strapped to her red and black skirt. 

To Tobi's right was Edwin Glas, he wore a green suit and yellow tie with a green bowler cap and thin glasses. His escorts were a pasty face man in a purple suit and stylish hat and a woman with a sharp pointy nose in a tuxedo and a black top hat sporting an umbrella. To Edwin's right was Baldur, wearing a black leather jacket and matching face mask. His escorts were a man in yellow armor wearing a yellow and black armored mask. His other escort was Neo. Cinder was glad to see that she had made it out of Vale and back to her old mentor. It was actually Baldur who had originally suggested Torchwick after Mercury gave her the advice to pick up a criminal. Cinder had then gotten Baldur's lieutenant and on-again-off-again associate of Torchwick, as extra muscle. Neo had been all too pleased to be once again working with Roman. Now she looked shallow and sad, the death of her old friend undoubtedly taking its toll.

The chairs to Salem's left were empty and Cinder and her team took them. To Cinders left was a pleasant surprise, Adam Taurus, and two of his lieutenants. And to his left was Jervis Clog, a sniveling old decrepit midget wearing a tattered green waist coat, fingerless gloves and a tattered green top hat, with a pair of automatons at his sides.

"Nice of you to join us." Salem said smoothly raising a glass of dark-red wine. "We must congratulate our very own Fall Maiden on a job well done. Ozpin is in hiding and the seeds of war have been planted."

"But the city still stands." Tobi said in a grimace.

"I'd like to see you do any better.” Cinder hissed. “You had an entire army and quite a conflict on your hands and you still failed to deliver what you promised back then." Cinder said with all the feigned superiority she could muster.

"Come again." Tobi said as menacingly as he could.

"Come now. We shouldn't fight." Edwin started in. "If we bicker and complain then we are no better than the people we are trying to destroy. Which is why I'd like to thank Adam Taurus for accepting our invite and officially joining our organization."

"Thank you Mr. Glas.” Adam started. “I'd like to thank Cinder for giving me this opportunity and thank Salem for showing me the truth beyond the truth. I know now that for the fires of revolution and reform to spread, following Salem is the quickest, safest, way to get my people the justice they deserve."

"Even if it did take some convincing." Tobi added.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way; Cinder, would you care to share what you saw in Vale that no one else did?" Salem said smoothly.

"I don't know how to explain it… but this girl… she had silver eyes, and used some kind of light from them to freeze the Dragon."

"Legends have always said that those with silver eyes have great power over the Grimm." Tobi chimed. "Your lack of foresight and general knowledge nearly led to your downfall."

"Come now Tobi." Salem said. "Cinder is far too young to know those legends. Besides, it wasn't that long ago that you and your predecessor made that same mistake."

"Only he didn't make it out alive." Edwin said with a high level of arrogance.

"That isn't what killed my master.” Tobi defended. “It was the other one the one, the Arbiter who has been running around upsetting our operations." 

"Speaking of which, I think she's close to finding me." Edwin said with confidence.

"How did she find you?!" Baldur shouted out.

"The black queen virus wasn't ready for that kind of display yet. I warned Cinder that on top of it requiring a hard wire connection, it was possible that the security features weren't quite ready. Oh well, can't say I blame her for the show she was able to put on with my virus' help. The results speak for themselves." Edwin mused.

"So what are you going to do?" Jervis asked nervously.

"I'm going to turn myself in to the Mistral authorities. Spell out this whole story about how I made the virus for Vacuo and turned myself in to Mistral for protection." Glas said with a smile.

"But we still need you and your resources." Baldur said.

"Which is precisely why when we disrupt the peace rally in Haven our first order of business will be to reclaim you." Salem said.

"Who's taking the lead?" Baldur asked. Cinder began to stand up to declare that she would do it. 

"Tobi will lead the operation." Salem said.

"But Salem…" Cinder began.

"You are my Fall Maiden, Cinder, it is important for you to keep a low profile for a while." Salem said.

"But Haven is my home." Cinder argued.

"And Mistral is also Adam's home.” Salem countered. “Make no mistake, I will need all hands on deck for this mission but Tobi takes the lead."

"Why? He had his chance during the Faunus Rights Revolution."

"The powers that be know of him and his organization. They know they come from Vacuo and that Tobi has done plenty of dirty work for Vacuo's council." Salem put a hand on her shoulder.

"I see." Cinder huffed and crossed her arms. "But I will not just sit this one out. If that Ruby girl shows her face I'm taking her down. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"You will do as you're told." Salem countered.

"If she's smart, this Ruby girl will stay away." Jervis said.

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be there on the front lines." Edwin said.

"Good, I look forward to breaking her for what her father did to me." Baldur said.

"She was on the same team as my old partner." Adam added. "I'll destroy her, and if I don't, one of you better do it."

"I think we're all in agreement that Ruby Rose is marked for death." Tobi said.

"If it comes down to it, yes. She is Ozpin's Guardian and we should give her an appropriate demise." Salem said with a chuckle. "I'd rather have her live long enough to carry all the hopes of the world on her shoulders, and then send her to her mother."

"I'll drink to that." Tobi said.

"So, why don't we get things started?" Edwin finished.


	10. What do you think the girls are up to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN ponders what Team RWBY is doing and asks their professor about Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is a re-release. So there's going to be a lot of discretion with the canon. I wrote this all between volumes 3 and 4, and it's sequels are still going on on fanfiction net.

Haven Academy was positioned on the east coast of Mistral on the edge of Haven city. Once upon a time, it was a fortress protecting the land from would-be invaders. On the other side of the city was Lagoon Academy, another fortress repurposed as a combat school in the days since the Great War. From atop Haven tower, where the CCT was located, one could see the entire city as well as the two bodies of water that bordered it. 

Haven was touted as an academy second only to Beacon in prestige. That is why when Sun had the choice to stay in Vacuo, where his family was, and go to Shade, or go to Haven, where his mother had gone and his uncle still lived, Sun chose Haven. He had met a lot of great people here. He had a great team even if they weren't exactly a group of prodigies like a certain Beacon team. He loved Haven almost as much as he missed Vacuo. Haven was supposed to be one of the best schools in the world. So then why had everything gone wrong and why did it seem like Haven's fault?

Sun didn't know Pyrrha that well; and he had never met Penny. He only knew Ozpin by reputation His only ties with Vale was how fond he had become fond of a certain all-girls team. Still, when Beacon was falling he fought with all his strength because it was the right thing to do. He had practically laughed when Ironwood gave them an out. He was going to be a huntsman. Growing up in the nomadic regions of Vacuo taught him how dangerous that could be. It was a job and they signed up for it. When he was offered to go back home to Vacuo where it was safe, he still elected to return to Haven where he could hopefully do some good.

That is why he and his team were working the streets at this time of night. A plan like the one that brought Vale to its knees would require a massive push from the underground. Cinder and her gang had attended Haven. Sun remembered seeing them around during his first semester. Before he went back home for break, boarded a ship going from Shade to Beacon and decided to get a jump start on his second semester as the first Haven student to arrive in Vale for the festival. That was how he met team RWBY.

The team had just roughed up another sniveling weapons dealer to no avail. They had never heard of Cinder Fall nor did they care about what happened at Beacon. Sun wondered if Blake was having better luck in Vale. That's what she was doing right? It had to be. Blake would never abandon her friends for a stupid reason like protecting them. Would she? No, it was the only way Sun could rationalize it in a way that kept up his feelings for the black-cat Faunas. 

It had been months since the battle. Surely, they were all recovered and back together, save for Weiss through no fault of her own. As a Faunas, Sun heard the stories of what Sturm Schnee was capable of. Weiss had even shared some of her deep seated worries about him to Neptune. And Neptune couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Though, he did last a whole three months before telling Scarlet that Blake was a Faunas. Scarlet didn't care but Sage, he thought it was wonderful. He even spouted some poetry about likeminded hearts or something. Sage might look tough but he was actually a big softy, kind of the opposite of Scarlet.

"Another day another bust." Neptune said with a sigh.

"You said it." Scarlet added.

"I'm starting to think going for the criminal underbelly of Haven was a mistake." Sage said. "Perhaps we should do as I suggested and ask Professor April."

"But what if she's somehow involved?" Neptune said in a hushed voice.

"Then she won't tell us anything." Sage said.

"Not necessarily." Sun said as he paced around. "Sometimes the lack of information is all the information you need." He finished with a smile, pointing to his comrades.

"You read that in an X-Ray and Vav comic." Scarlet said.

"Doesn't make it not true." Sun said. A strange silence followed.

"What do you think the girls are up to?" Neptune finally said after a minute of silence.

"Why are you asking me?" Sun asked.

"You knew them the best. All that time with Blake, talking about feelings and history and books." Sage said.

"Not to mention all the weapon shopping the two of you did with Ruby." Scarlet said.

"Hey, she just wanted to make sure I didn't steal Blake away again." Sun said defensively. "Besides, without that, Ruby wouldn't have been able to use my scroll to call in her scythe."

"Regardless, I still say we go to Professor April and see what she knows." Sage said.

"Everyone agree?" Sun asked.

"I don't." Said Neptune.

"Good, let's go." Sun said taking the lead.

A little while later they were at the office of Professor April Odell, Headmistress of Haven Academy. They could hear people arguing inside. Something about a ship. Sun knocked and the arguing stopped.

"Come in." The voice of Professor April said. Team SSSN walked in single file. April was sitting at her desk wearing her normal blue dress. Across from her and leaning against the wall was a young man, perhaps in his late twenties. He had a light brown skin with shaggy black hair. He wore a yellow sleeveless vest showing off his toned muscles and a matching pair of baggy pants. Over his right shoulder was a yellow bag, kind of like a satchel but looked more like a purse. He also had a black cat tail waving to and fro slowly.

"Headmistress, we have something to ask." Sun started.

"Ya, you and the whole world kid." April said.

"You must be team SSSN." The man said. Sun recognized him from interviews and news programs. Headmaster Felix Striter of Shade, the youngest huntsman to reach the rank of Headmaster and the first Faunas to do the same. "Headmaster Felix, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said shaking each of their hands.

"What's a Headmaster doing here?" Neptune said.

"The Peace Talks. You’re moderating them?" Sage said.

"Sharp boys, aren't they." Felix said turning to April.

"They are without a doubt the best team in their year here." April said entwining her fingers and putting her elbows on her desk. "You were going to ask something."

"Ah, yes, we um…" Sun started.

"What do you know about Cinder Fall?" Neptune blurted out.

"That's right, you guys were there when everything went wrong." April said with a sigh. Her eyes sank down. "I…have an answer for you but I don't know how to say it."

"She'll have plenty of time to say it at the Peace Talks tomorrow." Felix said. "The four of you should watch it. If I'm not mistaking you might see some familiar faces there."

"What do you mean?" Neptune said.

"Well, I've been trying to get as many people who were there at the peace talks. And a couple of them are arriving by boat in the morning."

"Who?" The four of them said in unison.

"Ruby Rose, and three others." Felix said.

"What about Blake Belladonna? Is she one of them?" Sun asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. We sent a huntsman to fetch her but there is no telling when or if they'll ever arrive." Felix said lowly.

"And Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Ms. Schnee will be arriving later in the day."

"So who else is with Ruby then?" Scarlet said.

"The survivors of team JNPR if I'm not mistaken." Team SSSN was ecstatic, though a little disappointed on the lack of a Blake.

"What about the other member of team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long?" Sun asked.

"I'm sorry to say, I highly doubt she'll be able to make it.” Felix sighed. “Her therapy takes time. There's no telling when she'll be able to leave her home. By then everything here will hopefully be over."

Sun was down trodden. Yang had been their strongest fighter and she lost an arm to the White Fang’s leader. But hopefully the arrival of some Beacon survivors would help in making the talks go a lot smoother. Sun just hoped nothing bad would happen.


	11. Are You the One Who Stopped the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RNJR touches down in Haven City. There, they meet up with Team SSSN and Headmaster Felix Striter. The discussion between nations begins.

When the gang touched down in Haven, Jaune was relieved. He leaped from the ship and kissed the ground on the Mistral docks, only to realize how gross that is and start wiping his mouth as the people he had traveled with walked off the ship. Rio was noticeably irritated at Nora. Tensions had been rising all day after Nora blasted a whole in the ship. It was an accident; but Rio did explicitly tell her not to use her grenade launcher against the giant Cancer Crab.

"I said I was sorry." Nora pleaded.

"Deck officer." Rio said, ignoring the younger girl’s plea for forgiveness.

"Yes." the young deck officer said. Rio pulled out a clipboard, a list of supplies and services he would like to have. "And how do you plan to pay for all this?"

"You can bill the Haven council. I'm here on official huntsmen business." Rio carried on with the deck officer as Ruby met up with Jaune and Ren went to Nora. As they started to leave Rio called out. "Wait just a moment." He pointed to Nora and Ren. "You two are going to help me take care of this stuff.

"What?!" Nora protested. "Why?"

"You broke my ship and you're going to help me fix it."

"And why do you want Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Because frankly if I just get Nora's help she'll probably make it worse." Rio scolded.

"Nora." Ren said aggravated.

"Sorry Ren." Nora said pleadingly. "You two go on ahead, we'll meet up with you later.”

Ruby and Jaune made their way through the town heading north towards Haven Academy. Jaune appreciated Ruby's company. Even after everything that happened she still tried to put up a strong and happy front. Even if she didn't always succeed. Today though, she was taking in the sights with wide eyes and amazement. Haven was a beautiful city, it's unique architecture blended nicely with all the small markets and shops that lined the streets. It wasn't long before they ran into some familiar faces.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Sun and he was with his teammates. "What's a pipsqueak like you doing all the way out here?”

"Sun!" Ruby shouted with excitement. She dashed over and hugged the monkey Faunas. "How have you been? So much has happened. It's so good to see you guys." Ruby said rapidly.

"Calm down Ruby. We're all glad to see you've made it." Neptune said coolly. "And Jaune Arc, when we heard you were coming I couldn't believe it." Neptune fist bumped Jaune then Jaune fist bumped the rest of the team. Then Sun punched Ruby atop her head.

"What were you thinking running up the tower alone like that?" Sun asked.

"Pyrrha was in trouble and I…" Ruby cut off, her eyes looking towards the ground. Jaune could tell that Ruby was fighting off tears. This had happened to both of them too many times to count in the weeks since they set out on their mission.

"I'm sorry." Neptune said. "We heard what happened to Pyrrha. We just couldn't believe it."

"I know." Jaune said.

"I wanted… no I needed to save her and I failed." Ruby finally finished.

"You stopped the Dragon though." Sage amended.

"Ya speaking of which…" Sun started.

"How the blazes did you stop that thing?" Scarlet blurted out.

"I…um…well…" Ruby started. Jaune was curious. He had tried to find out what happened too but Ruby couldn't explain it. The only thing he had gotten out of her is that she has some kind of special power from her mom. Other than that she didn't know how it worked or why.

"Now, now no need to answer everything at once." A voice said from behind the boys. Jaune didn't recognize him but Ruby apparently did because she lit up like a fireworks show. 

“You’re…you’re…” She stammered.

"Are you the one who stopped the Dragon?" He asked.

"Yes!" Ruby gasped beaming.

"Do you know who I am?" The man said.

"You’re headmaster Felix!" Ruby said. She then started listing off his accomplishments. “You’re the youngest headmaster ever! And the first Faunas to hold that position. I watched you when I was a little girl. In the Vytal Festival I mean! Ooh does that bag have your weapon? Is that bag part of your weapon? Eeeeeeeeeep I watched you in the Vytal festival when I was a girl! Gah, I already said that. It was SO cool how your batons turned into maces then joined into a staff then a hammer. You gotta let me see it, I've tried so hard to recreate it but it just has too many forms I wasn't able to."

"That'll have to be a no.” Felix said. Ruby’s features shattered like glass eliciting a giggle from Jaune. “I wouldn't want my secret revealed, now would I?"

"Oh, come on!” Ruby begged. “I'll show you how my weapon works."

"Ha-ha, it's always nice to meet a fan. I've heard a lot about you too Ruby Rose."

"You have!" Ruby said practically swooning. Her face was red and Jaune could have sworn he saw a small trail of drool escape her face.

"As a Headmaster, it's important to keep an eye out for exceptional students."

"Oh stop it." Ruby said as she blushed. Felix then leaned towards her ear and whispered something. Jaune couldn't make it out. But Ruby's blush stopped and her eyes went serious. "You have heard a lot about me then."

"Perks of being a huntsman of the highest caliber. Now if you'll follow me." The gang started walking down the street towards an old stone dome building. "I was under the assumption that there were others with you." Felix said.

"They're at the docks fixing the ship." Jaune said. "Say, I thought the Headmaster here was April Odell."

"You'd be correct. April is already in the councilor building. I'm actually the Headmaster of Shade."

"But that's in Vacuo." Jaune stated. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Same as you. I'm here for answers. I'm also moderating the meeting." Felix said. "The huntsman you were with, he's under orders to bring you all on security detail for the Vale representatives."

"He didn't say anything about that." Ruby said.

"He was originally told to tell you whatever was necessary to get you here.” Felix answered. “We just sent him the location and time of the meeting when his ship touched down. Now for the details, I'd hate to break you up but team SSSN was personally requested by the Mistral representatives. Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to catch up once everything is done here. Speaking of which, your old teammate Weiss will be arriving with the Atlas reps. Don't get too excited though, she'll be busy during the actual meetings, as will you. Consider this your first real chore as a huntress."

"Weiss is going to be here?" She said beaming. Ruby could barely contain her excitement.

"Yes and I'll make sure that the two of you are free tonight." Felix said. "It will be quite the surprise."

Everyone made their way to their posts. Ren, Nora and Rio met up with Ruby and Jaune as they took their seats in the stadium. Jaune and Ruby looked across to see the Atlas representatives, they soon spotted Weiss. She looked as beautiful as ever. She quickly took notice of them. Her and Ruby shared some silent expressions of elation. Weiss than got a worried look and started pointing towards the Vacuo seats. Ruby looked over skimming the crowd. 

"Blake?" she said softly. Yes, Blake was definitely sitting with the Vacuo reps. Ruby than gasped when she noticed the guy she was with was also a Faunas. She started to get up, Jaune didn't know why but she looked scared. Rio then grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's here for the same reason you are." He said.

"But the guy she's with…"

"Is my team leader. Trust me he knows what he's doing."

"Why didn't Felix tell us she'd be here?"

"Probably because he wasn't certain. August likes to play things close to the chest and given Blake's record he probably didn't tell anyone he succeeded in his mission."

"What mission? What are you talking about?"

"My team was sent to get your team specifically. Blake was the only one that we put a lid on."

"Why?"

"Because someone let it slip during the Fall of Beacon that Blake is a former member of the White Fang."

Jaune was floored. He had so many questions. Blake was an ex White Fang operative. That would explain why she ran. Especially if she found out her secret was blown.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ruby said.

"Is it true?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." Ruby said earnestly.

"She's not anymore." Rio said. "That's what's important. As for your question Ruby, someone who wants Blake to suffer." A voice came on the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to discuss the events that immediately proceeded the final match of the Fortieth Vytal Festival Tournament." Every one began shouting. "One at a time. Vale, you start."

"We were attacked by a conjoined effort of the White Fang, who mere weeks earlier had attempted a similar strike on our city and failed."

"What of the Atlas drones? We all saw them attacking civilians." Vacuo said

"Our drones were hacked by a group originating from Mistral." Atlas said.

"Lies! I heard that you made up that cover story to keep from waging war with Vacuo and to give you an excuse to invade Mistral." Mistral accused.

"If that is what it takes." Atlas challenged. The arena went in an uproar.

"Everyone calm down!" Felix, who along with the judge and Headmistress April, was in the center. "I have personally interviewed many of the people who were there and they all say that the Atlesian knights were defending the people until long after many of the Atlas ships were shot down. All except one, which had been transporting Roman Torchwick, a known criminal and perpetrator of the previous attack on Vale."

“Is it possible he could be the one behind the hack?” April asked.

"Yes, it's possible to take control of our drones from those ships." Atlas said.

“Then why blame Mistral?” Vacuo shouted.

“You all heard the recording.” Vale said. He then played the audio of Cinder taunting the kingdoms and giving away her origin. “If not for the Atlas soldiers on station, the carnage would have been worse." Vale said.

"How can we trust you?" Mistral accused. “The leader of Atlas academy is currently sitting in Vale running security. Vacuo, is that not proof enough that Vale is now under their rule and anything they say shouldn't be trusted?" Mistral said. Everyone began shouting again then the judge slammed the hammer down a few times.

"It was the Vale council that even put Atlas in charge to begin with. Who's to say they didn't plan this?" Vacuo accused.

"Do you really think me capable of such a thing? Sicking the Grimm on my own people to further Atlas’ agenda, an agenda, I add, I and many others have disapproved." Vale defended.

"And what of the voice that played on the broadcast?" Atlas asked. "She did claim to be from Mistral." Everyone started to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you really think that if Mistral had anything to do with it we'd broadcast it like that." Mistral argued.

"That, councilor, is the only reason we haven't sent ships flying here to get answers." Atlas answered. "But we do know from eyewitness testimony that the one responsible was in fact Cinder Fall, a student here at Haven. We also know that the person who supplied us with this information is here in the audience. It was her team that helped stop the initial breach by the White Fang. She was the one who also stopped the rogue ship responsible for so many deaths. And it was her that stopped the dragon and saw this Cinder Fall herself."

The light then showed on Ruby, who froze. She stuttered to find an answer. Every eye was on her. Jaune couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She had been dreading being put in the spotlight. To her, she didn’t do anything worthwhile. To everyone else she was already being hailed as a savior.

"Well, are you the one who did all these things?" Mistral asked.

"Are you the one who stopped the Dragon?" Vacuo said.

"Well out with it!" Mistral said.

"I take full responsibility for the actions of Cinder Fall!" April shouted out. Quiet talking spread through the room.

"Explain." Atlas commanded.

"I should have seen the signs. I failed as a huntress, a Headmaster and a mentor. Cinder's team died during her first year. She then came back last year with a team of outcasts she handpicked herself. I should have seen the signs. I should have known something was fishy about their back story. If you'll hold to tomorrow I can show you all the files I have on these people." Silence fell throughout the room.

"We'll come back to that tomorrow if you so desire." Vacuo said. "But there is just one more thing I'd like to ask Atlas. Say these terrorists are real and they just so happened to choose Mistral as their stomping ground. It wouldn't be the first. I think we all know about Adam Taurus. But what, I ask you, or who could have possibly hacked your equipment? How do we know you didn't purposely put a loop hole in the CCT network when you built it after the war?"

"Yes, who could have done this?" Vale asked. At that moment the doors behind the Vale reps burst open revealing a man in a green suit and hat.

"That would be me, Edwin Glas, smartest man in Remnant!" He started using his cane to pummel anyone near him. Ruby burst forward at blinding speed smashing him into a wall. "You really do have silver eyes." He said before he started getting beat down by the security personnel. The whole room was clamoring.

"I think that's enough." Felix said to the room.


End file.
